During upright tilting blood is translocated to the dependent veins of the legs and compensatory circulatory adjustments are necessary to maintain arterial blood pressure. To examine the effect of age on these responses, seven young and seven older men were head-up tilted in a thermoneutral environment and wearing water-perfused suits.